A misunderstanding
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: It was all big misunderstanding but now he'll lose someone he'd loves to a stupid misunderstanding.


**Hello my dear readers I have another story for you and I hope you like or love it**

**Note: This photo is not mine I find it on Google **

**Genre: Mixed**

**Rated: Mixed**

**Paring: VanitasxOC**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts Games**

* * *

><p><strong>A misunderstanding<strong>

Vanitas sighs as he'd sighs as he'd rested against a tree in a park as he'd got into a fight with his girlfriend Neko as he'd thought she'd was cheating on with her ex. Roxas but Neko wasn't.

"I am such a fool" Vanitas said to himself.

The wind blows abit as it was nice Fall day.

"I know Neko won't do that to me" Vanitas sighs as he'd looks down at his hands.

**Flash back**

"**Vanitas won't the matter with you?!" Neko yelled at him.**

**Roxas was on the ground holding his right cheek where Vanitas punish him.**

"**Ow! That hurt! What's your deal Vanitas?!" Roxas yelled too at him.**

"**You and my girl where kissing! That's the matter!" Vanitas yelled all pissed.**

**Both Neko and Roxas looked at each other and where like that hell.**

"**We were not Vanitas!" Neko yelled.**

"**You are idiot! Neko wasn't kissing me! She'd was helping me with spells that deal with fire" Roxas pointed out.**

"**Yeah! And Roxas got some of his clothes on fire" Neko replied.**

"**What! That's not what it look like to me" Vanitas replied.**

"**Vanitas I will never cheat on you" Neko replied as she'd was hurt.**

"**Vanitas your an idiot to think Neko will cheat on you" Roxas replied.**

**Vanitas looks at them and looks down abit.**

**Neko looks at Vanitas and said something that shock him.**

"**If you don't trust me then let's us break up" Neko said as her voice sound so sad.**

**Vanitas's eyes widen in surprise...**

**End of flash back**

Vanitas was indeed an idiot to think Neko will ever cheat on him with Roxas.

Inside Vanitas's head, "I'm such idiot"

Children walk by the tree that Vanitas was sitting under.

"I mean Neko is such a great girl, she'd always been there for me when I am in one of my many moods" Vanitas says to himself.

Two girls where walking and talking to each other as they walk by the tree were he'd sits under.

"Neko" Vanitas whispers to himself.

**Inside of Vanitas's mind**

What have I done?

I was so stupid to do that

I shouldn't a have done that to her

Now she'd has left me

She'd was always been there for me

Now I might lose her

I don't want that to happen

**Out of Vanitas's mind**

As Vanitas thinks to himself he'd didn't see a figure going up to him.

Vanitas as to deep in thought to see that figure going towards him.

"V-Vanitas" called out a sweet and gentle familiar voice.

Vanitas didn't hear that voice but then the figure sighs and goes over to him more and touched his shoulder to get him to look.

"Vanitas" said the sweet and gentle familiar voice as that figure goes and hugs him.

Vanitas slightly jumps as he'd looks up and see his beautiful Neko.

"N-Neko" Vanitas replied.

Neko smiles abit, "Hi Vanitas" she'd said still hugging him.

"Neko look I am s-s..." Vanitas began to say but was cut off by Neko.

"It's ok I forgive you Vanitas" Neko replied with s sweet smile.

"Huh? You do?" Vanitas replied abit puzzled.

Neko looks at Vanitas with her blue teal eyes and nods her head yes.

"B-But...N-Neko...I-I..." Vanitas try to say to her.

"I love you Vanitas and I believe in you" Neko replied as she'd blushes abit.

Vanitas saw her blush, "I see"

"I know that you are sorry and so am I Vanitas, I am sorry for saying I think we should break up" Neko replied as she'd looks at him as some tears fell abit.

"Neko" Vanitas replied as he'd goes and holds.

"I don't want to break up...I-I will miss you to much and...and" Neko begin to cry in Vanitas's arms.

"Shh shh I know I know" Vanitas replied as he'd holds her close to him.

"My life is with you" Neko cried as she'd clings to him more.

"I know and I am sorry to ever thought you would ever cheat on me I am sorry Neko" Vanitas replied as he'd kissed the top of Neko's head as it was sky blue.

Neko nods but slowly tries to stop crying and held onto Vanitas tightly.

"Sorry Neko I am sorry" Vanitas said inside of head as he'd holds onto his girl more.

So Vanitas holds Neko close to himself as he'd had her in his lap as they sat under the tree in the park and they stay there in each other arms until it got dark or something like but Vanitas never doubt Neko ever again.

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am done ^-^<strong>

**I hope you guy's like or love it**

**Please review and comment and remember NO FLAMES ONES or MEAN ONES please**

**Plus I take this from my DA account and put it on here yay XD**

**Until next time bye bye \^O^/**


End file.
